Remember Me
by Pearl3
Summary: PostBuu, instead of GT:: What happens when a smooth talkin, blood thirsty, ex ruler get's his way with a world of gullible Humans?
1. He Speaks

Remember Me  
By: Pearl

**I'm reposting this, as when i first posted this fic, the site was under construction. please review and tell me what you think. i can so handle a lot of stories at once, though the update time will usually be a bit lengthy. at least i update them all at the same time.**

A/N: Woot! So I'm bored with my other fic and thought I would play around with this idea I've had for about 2 or 3 years now. I guess it's time I got it on paper! So enjoy, as I will explain plenty with this prologue.

* * *

Prologue: He Speaks

* * *

The masses that couldn't fit in the large dome of South City strained to hear from the outside. _He_ was going to speak. No, he wasn't the president, or a king, or any other type of human that one might expect. As a matter of fact, he wasn't human at all. 

"People of the Earth," stated the creature, eyes going from one to another as he seemed to be speaking directly to that one person. "I come to you with heavy heart today.

"It seems that for some twenty-odd years, you have had a pest in your midst. And this pest has managed to reproduce in the hopes of forming a long-lost empire. Let me elaborate on this subject before I continue on to my purpose in coming to your peaceful planet."

The earthlings gaped at the stranger, whispering surprised reactions to each other before giving him their full attention once again.

"Years ago, these people were sent to this very planet to conquer and sell it in a universal merchant's trade, hoping to make enough money to suit their selfish needs. Not knowing that their mission was incomplete, they continued on until someone realized that something was very wrong.

"Indeed, they came to your planet, destroyed some cities, and carried on fighting 'evil' throughout the universe. They returned here, covering up their dark past, repaying their debts by saving your pathetic hides." Here he smirked, staring into the lens of the camera.

"But don't let their now-peaceful appearance fool you! They have not changed. The same blood-thirsty barbarians that ruined my people will ruin yours. Already your precious human race has been tainted with their blood. Do not think that because they have bred with your intelligent people they will not turn around and kill you within a whisper of a breath.

"No my friends, these _aliens_ cannot be trusted. They are waiting until you are completely unaware, waiting until your back is turned so they can slaughter your children, rape your women, and enslave your men—" Gasps were heard all over the stadium. Again, the stranger sneered, ready to let loose the biggest bombshell Earth had yet to face.

"Kill them!"

"Make them pay!"

"Let's get them before they get us!"

"Yes, yes," he purred, "we shall. Now, people of the Earth, will you join me!" Various cheers resounded throughout the large expanse of people. "Will you help me save your people from a fate that my own have suffered?" More cheers…

"GOOD!" The crowd fell silent. "Help me rid the universe of the most deadly race that ever cursed it…help me rid history of the last of the Saiya-jins!" With arms upraised and head held high, the stranger soaked in the cheers and praises of the humans.

'_Heh, yes you pesky monkeys…I can finally be rid of you FOREVER!'_

* * *

A/N: Can I get a "WOOT WOOT"? (pesky silence) ok, so no. Well, this is just a prologue to this fic. Originally it was going to be the epilogue to another fic I had in mind, which is WAAAY post-Buu. We'll see. I really wanna get this one out. The I can write a whole "before-Remember-Me-fic" later on in life. This fic, I soooo totally know where I'm going. I just need some input! Please PLEASE review! 

Until next time: Ja Ne: Pearl


	2. The Next Generation

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! It is a bit confusing, and I apologize, but it will get better! Read and Review please!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original DBZ characters that run from the beginning of the Saiya-jin Saga to the end of the Kid Buu Saga. All of the chibis are mine because they are created by my mind and are not mentioned at all in DBZ.

* * *

Chapter One: The Next Generation

* * *

_**One week ago: Tuesday, 1700 hrs.**_

The squeal of children resounded throughout the west wing of the overly large dome. It wasn't often that they were chased by Mom (or Auntie), Uncle, _and_ Grandpa. Rushing around the corner, the two children barely avoided hitting Grandpa's legs, which were two rather large pillars of steel. With widened eyes they stared up at the older man, wondering whether they should flee or stick it out.

Grandpa stared down the two brats that stood before him. Mighty tempted to just pounce them and show them just _how_ old he really was, he opted to lean against the wall. Their innocent eyes followed his movement, still wide, still wondering. "I suppose this means that I've won?"

The two young boys, separated only by a year, looked at each other, silently consulting the other. Grandpa continued to watch them, amazed that he was staring into yet another mirror image of himself and his old friend. He shook off his reverie as both children turned to him with the mischievous glint his own children had held at the same age…well, as a matter of fact, they still _had_ those looks.

"Nope!" they shouted in unison, taking down the hall that led to the main area of the house. An aggravated sigh escaped his body as he watched the two sugar-high kids bounce down the hall.

"All this, just to get them to train. Lazy brats, turning into their parents," and on and on he mumbled, stalking off after his brats' brats.

An all too familiar pout passed over the face of the young woman as she finally came across her charges. They sat there, cheeks puffed out, hands guiltily hovering over great-Grammy's chocolate chip cookies. She crossed her arms, glaring them down. Innocent as always, they offered her a cheeky smile. Laughing, she flicked stray strands of aqua-colored hair away from her slightly chubby face. "Honestly, you two…"

"Hey, Bura!" a tired mini-clone appeared, obviously exhausted. "I couldn't find—" Gulping down air, he glanced back and forth between the two chibis. "Never mind. I shoulda known that they would be here." Another light laugh escaped Bura's lips as she messaged her swollen stomach.

"Really, I don't know why we even bother. I guess spending all day with Dad in the GR yesterday caused them to develop some random cabin fever." She smiled down at her little brother. "I wouldn't worry too much. They can take care of themselves."

The teen crossed his arms, leveling his eyes at his sister. "Bura. Let's be realistic." He walked behind the two kids, who, in turn, watched as he prepared a lengthy speech for his sister. "This kid is the descendant of Goku." The little tike turned back to Bura and smiled, scratching the back of his head. "This brat," he paused, hearing the other growl, "is the descendant of Vegeta. Each is the descendant of Trunks and Pan, and Goten and you. Can you honestly tell me not to worry?"

Bura rolled her eyes, taking a seat at the table. " 'Geta, you spend too much time thinking about this." Vegeta (from now on to be known as 'Geta, or Veg) huffed over to the refrigerator.

"Anyway," he growled, taking a seat next to his nephews. "When are 'Ni-san and Goten supposed to get home today? Don't they have some kind of random watch to do…?"

"Yeah, apparently they've got guard duty. It's an all-night thing. They'll be back for dinner, surprise surprise, but will have to leave again."

'Geta let out a small snort, another habit taken from his father. "What on Earth ever possessed them to sign up for military service anyway?" It was Bura's turn to let out a small snort as she directed the chibis to the door to go to the bathroom. "Well, it's a mandatory service here in West City. Six years _is_ a bit long though. I wonder if they fear something will happen…"

"BRATS!" Both demi-Saiya-jins blinked, glancing towards the door that led to the living room.

Said door swung open as a pink-haired Prince glared accusingly at his offspring. In each hand dangled the next generation…his grandchildren.

"Uhm, Dad…?"

"Take. Them." He easily threw both to 'Geta, not daring to chance his daughter's delicate position. Turning on his heel, he readied to stomp off to his wife's wonderful stash of "oops-I-messed-up-this-hair-style-too!".

Bura only smirked. "You look great in pink dad."

He paused, mid-stride, a slight twitch attacking his body before he stood as tall and as threateningly as he possibly could. "One word of this to your mother, or one blasted picture of this, and I will castrate your brother and your husband." Having spoken his almighty word, Prince Vegeta again marched on, wondering why there was a great obsession with pink on men.

* * *

A/N: haha, I had fun writing the last part. Well, I know this chapter seems a bit useless, just had to introduce my brats! Lol, yes, I will also post more info right now: 

_Trunks and Pan are married. They have one son: Goku Jr. (not to be confused with the GT version)._

_Goten and Bura are married. They also have one son: Vejita Jr. (please note the spelling, also be aware-NOT THE GT ONE!)._

_Vegeta and Bulma have three kids: Trunks, Bura, Vegeta Jr. (please note the spelling, will also alternate with 'Geta, Veg, Junior, etc…basically everything except plain old VEGETA)._

_The ages of course will be altered. In order for it to work, Gohan and Videl will hafta be a bit older (which will be explained a bit later on)._

_Vejita Jr. is about a year older than Goku Jr. (though it will be mentioned that he is one whole yr older. Doesn't affect the plot much). Yes, Trunks and Goten are serving mandatory military service duties (also to be explained later). Please note that the prologue happened a week after the actual start of the story._

So yay! Please review you guys, tell me if you need more clarity, offer suggestions. No flames, as usual. Professional criticism is appreciated, as always. Thanks!

Until next time: Ja Ne: Pearl


	3. Family Affair

**A/N: Read, review...enjoy:D**

_**Chapter Three: Family Affair**_

* * *

'_Almost home!'_ the young man exclaimed in his mind, releasing a long breath as he finally made it out of traffic. The lighter haired man sitting next to him smothered a grin to a smirk.

"You sure look happy. I mean, I can understand why you are, but still…"

Dark eyes flicked off the road momentarily to his best friend. "Are you kidding me? We've been gone for three days, and have one more night of duty to fulfill. Aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" The smirk eased into a pleased smile. "I'll finally get to see Pan again. Feels so weird not seeing them every single day of our lives, eh?"

Goten nodded, scratching the back of his head. He easily pulled into the long, gravel driveway of the dome that pretty much had been his second home since birth. The inhabitants of Capsule Corp had, inevitably, become his second family as well. Trunks had been (and still was, of course) his best friend, and even another older brother. Bulma's parents were the grandparents he wished to have known (next to his mother's father). Bulma had been another mother-figure, slightly freer in thinking, and definitely one to enjoy the simple things in life. Then there had been Vegeta…

A small smile crept onto his young face as he parked the car behind his wife's sports car. The Prince had been the father he hadn't known. Sure, he habitually brushed aside "Kako-clone", but in the small moments that had counted, Vegeta had always been there.

Trunks patted Goten on the back, bringing the younger man back to reality. "Home," he declared, typing in the code to open the door to the main hall of the house. They easily walked down the corridor, letting their boots click rather loudly against the steel floors of Capsule Corp. The site that greeted them was a very warming one indeed…if you discounted the choke hold that Chichi had on Goku, reminding him that they were still waiting for two more family members.

"DAD!" cried the two chibi-troublemakers. They jumped up from their chairs, bounding over to the unsuspecting fathers.

Goten was the first one to hit the floor. He had gotten used to this by now, of course. Bura used to pounce on him too, until she found out that she was going to have another baby…then she would just squeeze him till he turned blue.

Trunks managed to catch himself, holding on to Goku Jr. as the child expressed how happy he was to finally see that dad was home. Pan walked over, hugging Trunks and landing a soft peck on his cheek.

Bura waddled over to where they lay, Vejita Jr. going on and on about the funny things they had done to "gramps". Vegeta huffed from his seat at the table, glaring at Goten.

"Uh, what did I do?"

"Where else could he have learned that? Certainly not from Bura, she was much better behaved than the two of you when you were his age." Vegeta crossed his arms, making his point clear.

The young, pregnant Princess stuck her tongue out at he father, causing Vegeta to sputter. "Leave him alone Dad! He just got home," she smile down at the still sprawled out form of her mate. "Missed you."

Goten smiled. "Missed you too. The both of you," he stated, standing back up. "Well, let's eat!"

* * *

Bura swung her leg lazily over the space between the porch floor and her swing chair, the other leg tucked securely under her opposite knee. Vejita Jr. was currently sparring with his grandfather, enjoying the fact that his mom was letting him go Super. Goten wrapped his arm around her shoulders, holding her close. 

"The lil' guy is pretty strong. Both him and Goku Jr. are gonna be stronger than we were when we were that age." His eyes proudly watched each kick, each blast.

Bura chuckled, brushing aside stray strands of hair. "No doubt about that. It's amazing how each generation gets stronger and stronger than the last."

"Probably has to do with the fact that we were stronger than our parents were when we had them." He glanced down at her, rubbing her ever-growing belly.

"True. Seems like hybrids are always stronger. One thing's for sure, they'll never be as lazy as their dads were!"

Goten opened his mouth to retort, but shook his head. A pregnant woman, a pregnant Briefs-Ouji woman…a pregnant _Saiya-jin_ Briefs-Ouji woman was better left in peace. He had no desire to go back to duty at the base with a black eye. He'd had enough trouble explaining the last one.

Glancing at his watch, he sighed, realizing that he and Trunks had to leave. "Well Babe, looks like I gotta head off."

"So soon?" She glanced up, tightening her grip on him. "Hey, look at it this way: I'll be home sooner. Hopefully before you usher off the boys to school." He offered a smile, which she returned.

"You'd better go say goodnight to Veji…or else he might pay you back later," she smirked, laughing an all too evil laugh that he knew every member of Vegeta's family possessed. He shuddered, walking towards the near-clones. Both paused, breathing hard.

"Were you watching me Dad?"

Goten ruffled the perfect flame of hair. "'Course I was Squirt! You're awesome, that's for sure. But I came over here to say goodnight."

"Aww," he crossed his arms, "do ya hafta?"

"Yep, but I'll be back in the morning. Plus, they're giving your Uncle and me three days off. Imagine that, three days of torturing me!" The glint in his son's eye startled him somewhat, but he brushed it off. Duh, of course the blood of Vegeta would hold that look. He looked at his father-in-law.

"Later! Don't hurt yourself."

Vegeta's eye twitched, but he said nothing more, smirking instead at the mini-version of him.

Trunks' voice carried over to where they were standing. "You ready?"

"Coming!" Goten shouted, running off to where the lavender-haired man stood.

* * *

A/N: Hope y'all liked that chapter! Update later…sometime soon hopefully. Review please! 

Ja Ne: Pearl


	4. Boys Will Be Boys

_**Chapter Three: Boys Will Be Boys**_

* * *

****

_**Tuesday: 2300 hrs**_

* * *

**__**

'_1996…1997…1998……1999……'_ Vegeta continued to do his one-fingered push-ups. It had been like this for a little over an hour now. After convincing his youngest offspring of the benefits of a good mini-training session with "dear old dad", they had set about to push the teen's gravity tolerance. Junior was doing quite well, only a thousand behind his father.

'…_2000…'_

The Prince righted himself, opting to sit cross-legged on the floor. The tiny tint of pink that still graced his flame-like mane obviously annoyed the surly man. He was not used to the color (the infamous Bad Man shirt hung in the darkest corners of Bulma's closet), and found his status as a bad-ass warrior threatened. He knew that such things were fairly trivial in this time of peace, but still. Who the hell wanted to look like a flippin' pansy?

Veg chugged on, absolutely determined to hit the 2000 mark. Vegeta couldn't be prouder, and thus squashed all irritated thoughts of pink hair and possessed grandkids as much as his mind would allow him.

Sadly, as Prince Vegeta mused on, his son was slightly weaker than his older siblings. Amazingly enough, after the whole Buu fiasco (at which the thought made him cringe), the Onna had wanted yet another child. Not being one to totally refuse whatever she asked of him, he had complied.

Vegeta Junior came along a year later.

In an effort to start afresh, Vegeta had presented to not only the woman, or to the older children, but to his very last son the option of training. Instead of following in the footsteps of his blood relatives, the young boy had opted for a totally different career.

He submerged himself into the very art that his grandfather and mother were so proficient at. Junior was another brain.

By the time he had turned eight, he could practically recite all the formulas for all of the compounds that were used to build the gravity room. He could tinker with the housebots, and make them do the chores that he had been sent to do. Hell, he could even have a battle of wits with his aging grandfather. But all had not been lost.

Pure jealousy has dug under Junior's skin. Being eight had awakened a side in him that had not been seen in any of the other demi-Saiya-jins. With Vegeta having no other youngsters to train under his watchful eye, he opted for honing Trunks and Bura's skills, as well as taking Goten and Pan under his wing. Junior went from being the pride and joy of his mother (and a mentionable smirk from his father), to just being acknowledged by the maternal unit.

It was not that he had never trained before. The boy had taken many measures to at least keep his body healthy (by Saiya-jin standards), for a healthy body equaled a healthy mind. After the triggering of his paternal genes, the young prodigy fought to catch up.

Vegeta blinked up as the gravity returned to normal. Junior mumbled something about needing water, allowing his father to return to his thoughts.

Veg had strained hard to achieve a status that would no longer be his. Trunks would still be the first child Super Saiya-jin (as Gohan was a pre-teen his first time around years ago), Goten would be the youngest Super Saiya-jin, etc etc. But determination and sheer stubborn pride kept the youngest member of the Briefs-Ouji family going.

Yes indeed; Vegeta was mighty proud. He smirked as he stood up, bending over to swoop up is still full water bottle. The slight touch of soft skin against his tense back muscles nearly sent him flying into the computer consul.

"Heh, looks like someone's old senses aren't keeping up with them."

"Psht, spare me Onna. The touch of your roughened reptile-like skin merely shocked me. I remember a time, many, **many** years ago where your skin was as soft as silk."

Bulma sputtered, trying to find something, ANYTHING to get back at her husband. The most she could offer, after seconds of mental debate, was a glare and playful slap. "My skin would still be soft if some arrogant, pig-headed Saiya-jin would stop busting all of my inventions!"

Vegeta smirked again, gathering his mate close to him. "Just give me the word and I'll tell Bura to keep her Kaka-clone mate under control." The blue-haired genius giggled, giving another playful slap to his muscular bicept.

"Really, Veggie. You are so mean! We must remember that he _is_ the father of our grandchildren."

"Like that ever made much difference in my opinion of him," he stated, nuzzling her neck.

"Vegeta!" Bulma pulled away, eyes lit with the blue fire that had trapped him years ago. "You know that deep down you really like Goten!"

The Prince crossed his arms, not liking the turn that his "cuddle-time" had just taken. Was she too daft to see that he was actually trying to do something "sweet" outside of the bedroom!

"I practically raised the brat. He has been to this house every day since he's been born!"

"All the more reason for you to just admit it!" She smiled brightly at him, hugging his arm to her.

"Fine! I like the brat! I allowed him to come to my home, befriend my children, marry my daughter, and aid the effort in giving me more offspring. Satisfied!"

"Yes," Bulma declared, laughing all the more as she dragged him out of his beloved sanctuary.

The walk from the GR to the house was short, with Bulma tightly securing his arm around her tiny waist. They said nothing, as nothing ever really needed to be said between the two.

Finally reaching their destination, Bulma released his arm and stepped forward, ready to rush to kitchen for a late-night snack. She nearly shrieked in surprise when a large hand gave her bottom one sound slap.

Accusing eyes bore into amused ones before the slightly taller of the two broke the battle with his deep voice.

"Boys will be boys, after all."

* * *

**A/N: oops, I made a mistake! This was supposed to be chapter two, but that's ok, I only changed one line to not make it seem like it was out of place, ha ha ha! I hope you enjoyed this little snippet, and don't worry, everything is finally gonna get to where the prologue ended (finally)! So stay tuned for another update soon! Review please!**

**Ja Ne: Pearl**


	5. Mission: Earth

**A/N: I've been working ahead on all my fics! Updates between today and tomorrow! **

**  
**

**Chapter Four: Mission: Earth**

_**Wednesday, week following: 1300 hrs.**_

His father had always mentioned this thing called "warrior's intuition". It was a sixth sense of sorts, well seventh, if you counted the whole ki-sensing thing. This intuition usually made all the other sense tingle, like spidey senses, when you knew that something bad was going to happen. Usually, this sense kicked in right before said evil thing was supposed to take place. Heaven knew why it was delayed.

With a sigh he turned back to his monitor, going over the endless checklists of equipment each division needed for any sort of impending doom. Funny, it was almost as though the usually oblivious humans knew something was up as well. He offered a small shrug to himself, racking his fingers through short, lavender colored hair. Oh how he missed is longer locks. He had never been too keen on looks, least of all his hair, but even this was too much to bear. Hell, even his father's hair was longer than his own. What cruel, sick world this was indeed.

"You know, I don't think they pay you to just stare off into space," muttered the voice next to him. Trunks' thin lined mouth immediately went southward, gracing his face to favor his father's. He spun slightly in his spinny office chair, facing his brother-in-law.

"You're not being that productive either," he shot back, crossing his arms over his camoflauged, uniformed chest.

Goten smiled lightly, pushing away from his desk. "I wonder why we're ordering all this crap." Trunks shrugged, pushing his glasses further up on the bridge of his nose.

"Beats me. Something about a telecast yesterday that's makin them wanna shit in their pants." Goten let out a small laugh, rolling up his sleeves as he stood over a crate of ammo. For some odd reason, their supplier had brought them enough ammo to last them a month, should they need it. He felt no reason to hold the slightly dangerous objects in their office, but something was up. What it was, he wasn't quite sure. There was nothing brewing in any other city or country that they had to worry about. Peh, they were just paranoid.

Right?

The same alien creature that had spoken the day before to the world sat in front of all the leaders of the varying cities and countries. He had one goal in mind—to unite them. It was not as if they were warring against each other, quite the contrary. If he could get them to see what sort of parasitic Saiya-jins they had dwelling among them, he could vary well get them to believe that they were making the world a better place. And what human didn't want just that?

One man raised his hand, drawing the attention of the other delegates. His hair was graying, his skin pale, his eyes as blue as the sky. The alien before them raised an eyebrow and took a sip of his drink. "I don't see how you find these, err, what are they?"

"Saiya-jins," purred the creature, setting down his glass.

"Yes, these, Saiya-jins—are they really all that dangerous?"

The white alien let out a small chuckle, an easy smirk wiggling its way onto his face. "Here you call them the gold fighters, or at least you have one that seems to have been a sort of a hero. If he could do that to a few petty criminals, armed and dangerous as they are, what could he do to your armies?" The dignitaries began to chatter amongst themselves, nodding here and there. "And what if," started the stranger again, "he could get his fellow Saiya-jins with him? Do you not realize that each one of them alone could destroy this planet without breaking a sweat?"

The room went silent. "You best deal with this problem while you can, ladies and gentlemen. There's not much time."

One woman spoke up, standing as she did. "How will we know who they are?"

"Oh, trust me," he sneered, "I'll be able to point them out to you."

"Mission: Earth? What the hell is this?" Goten slid the note over Trunks, watching as the blue-eyed man glanced over it. The other soldiers in the room with them stilled as Trunks re-read the note aloud.

"No clue, maybe it's—" The cocking of guns caused the two demi-Saiya-jins to freeze and turn towards the source of the noise. Every one of their comrades leveled their high-powered weapons at them. "Ano…are we missing something?"

Brian, one of the other humans they had graduated boot camp with, stepped forward, gun still aimed at Goten's head. "You don't know what the mission is about?" Goten shook his head, dazed at the weird behaviors of those around him. Brian picked up a squawk box, pressing down the send button. "Ice-Dog, we got two, over."

There was a crackle of static before an affirmative was sent over the air waves. "Bring 'em down, over."

"Roger that. Out."

Trunks stood, Goten following suit. "Look guys, you got us, alright. What's the gag? What's going on?"

"Shut it, Saiya-jin!"

"Saiya-jin?" The two captives looked to each other, nodding once before leaping at the others. Kicks and punches were thrown, a few shots fired. All of the soldiers were taken down relatively easily, leaving two confused men in their midst. "What's the deal with this 'Saiya-jin' thing?" Trunks shrugged, looking down at the unconscious humans.

"Who knows? We better get home before whichever bastard they talked to gets suspicious."

"Right."

Both made a mad dash for the door, weaving their way in and out of the maze of halls from the communications center. Various troops were loading their weapons as they zoomed by, obviously getting ready for whatever enemy they were about to face. Trunks had the strangest feeling that they were about to be, conveniently, on the wrong side of this upcoming war.

Goten stopped short of his car, opting to capsulize it instead. Trunks, nearly smashed into him, having glanced behind him. Shouts from inside the motor pool reached his sensitive ears. "What the hell are you doing!"

"We'll never make it if we drive! We're just gonna have to fly back to C.C."

"Oh, yeah, right," Trunks muttered, powering up before taking to the skies, Goten right on his tail.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

_**Interesting? Review onegai! **_

_**Thanks to for Spikesaa reviewing chapter 3!**_

_**Ja!**_


	6. Declarations and Revelations

**Chapter Five: Declarations and Revelations**

* * *

_**Wednesday: 1432 hrs.**_

* * *

****

Goku offered Bulma a few quick and slightly gentle whacks on the back to aid the misguided piece of gum she had been chewing. Mercifully, she swallowed it, but had to down half a bottle of water to keep from coughing up a few tonsils. Trunks and Goten had finally been able to relay all that had occurred concerning the results of "Mission: Earth". The Z Senshi sat around, puzzled to say the least. They had had their fair share of evil bad asses wanting to get revenge against the warrior race that now resided on Earth. Still, it was odd that they could get a whole division of troops set against them.

"Saiya-jins, they said?" The two demis nodded. Vegeta stood and paced. "I can't imagine who would want to kill us this time. Any ideas Kakarot?" Goku blinked up at the ceiling, scratching the back of his head.

"Uh, no. I can't think of anyone else who would want me dead, that's still alive anyway."

"Figures," muttered the Prince, pinching the bridge of his nose. Pan looked around the room, listing all those that were present in her mind. Somebody was missing, who, she couldn't figure out. It was someone who took up a lot of space. Someone needed to be whining right now… "Hey, where's Yajarobi?"

Vegeta leveled a glare in her direction for interrupting his thinking. "Who knows? Who cares for that matter, we've got to deal with this—"

Said Samurai warrior and Mr. Satan came bounding in to the dinning room, apparently winded and tired. Yajarobi tried to form words, but could only manage a wheeze or two. Hercule, in slightly better shape than the former, sat up, wild eyes darting around the room. "News! Turn on the TV, you're not gonna believe what's going on." He collapsed in to a chair, Pan and Videl rushing to him.

Goku hopped over the two upturned chairs, flipping on the TV with a press of a button. All zoomed in on the screen. "War has broken out all over the world today as armies from different countries try to hunt down any dissidents to the new government taking place.

"Sources say that this new being will take charge of a new world government, in hopes of securing Earth for the human race. There are talks of certain destructive aliens that have been sent to destroy the planet. These persons are being searched for now, and if you happen to come in contact with them, please stay calm. Try to dial the nearest law enforcement center…"

A feminine hand slapped the TV off. Bulma whirled around in her seat, palms planted flat against the table top. "I have no clue what the hell is going on, but I don't like it one bit!" Trunks let out a small snort as he ruffled Veg's already tussled hair. The younger of the two swatted away the offensive hand.

"Now you know how we felt." A swift slap to the back of the head stifled any further remarks as Vegeta hovered triumphantly behind his son. "Don't be a smartass to your mother."

Ever the peacemaker, Goku stood at the other end of the table, gaining everyone's attention. "Look guys, I know this is weird, well, a bit freaky actually. But we've got to try to reason with this new president or king or whatever. We've been living here for over 20 years, some of us longer, and we haven't done anything to them. I'm sure they'll agree that we're pretty harmless." Vegeta rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the table as opposed to his chair.

"Let's face it Kakarot. They're not going to listen. Whoever this new ruler is has got them fairly brainwashed to believe whatever shit is leaking from his face. Reasoning won't do. We'll have to take out the brains of this uprising, or we'll have to resort to wiping out all the humans and start over again."

Bulma punched him in the thigh and promptly reminded him that she, as well as the majority of the other Senshi, were humans. "Tch, I know that Woman! My point is, is that we'll have to wipe their memory clean of this whole thing."

"Sort of like we did with Buu?" asked Krillin as he stuffed a cookie into his mouth.

"Precisely," Vegeta murmured, gazing out the window to catch billows of smoke from the other end of the city. It was a shame that this place he had died to protect, bled for, starved for, nearly lost his sanity for, would turn on him in such a way. It almost made him regret having ever saved it in the first place. But a glance at his family, both immediate and extended, squashed that thought away. He would be resigned to just go on protecting it. This mad man that they were dealing with would have to be exterminated, and soon. How, he wasn't sure. But it had to be done.

* * *

Bura continued to brush her shoulder-length hair. Her mind swirled from thoughts of her son, to her unborn child, to whether or not she wanted her hair long again, to finally this whole fiasco. Who knew that being half human-half alien could bring so much trouble? The news now crowed on about how it wasn't just the Saiya-jins, but any half breed mixed with alien—all needed to be gotten rid of. Why? Because they could destroy civilization, that's why! It was all a bunch of crap to her, and she couldn't believe that her fellow Earthlings were buying in to all of that. Fools.

She set her brush down and turned to find Goten out on the balcony, leaning against the railing. The way the moon shone on his face made him look like a little boy again. The pregnant woman allowed a small smile to grace her features as she walked up behind him. Her arms easily snaked around his waist, and he let out a low, sexy chuckle in response. "Thinking always gets you into trouble." He chuckled again, turning in her embrace to face her.

"Funny, I always figured that you were the one to get me into trouble." He let his arms pull her in even closer, gently avoiding squishing her to him. He had to think of the baby, after all. Bura buried her face into his chest, a habit she had picked up during the course of them being together, as she always seemed to be so much shorter than he. It was not as if Goten minded it, he found it rather cute actually. He had always seen her do it to her father when she was younger, as a means to find comfort, or to get him to do something for her. It seemed that all women in Vegeta's family held such a power. Sly little things.

Goten rubbed small circles on her back, feeling her anxiety and weariness seep through to his mind through the bond. He had never understood what Vegeta had meant by the oh so ominous "bond". If anything, he figured the older man to just be superstitious or paranoid or something. But over the years, Goten realized that the Saiya-jins possessed a way to be in contact with everyone they cared about—through the bond. It was a weird mind thing, to say the least, but it was helpful in times like these. War was breaking out, and this could potentially be the last peaceful moment they would share for a while. Funny how death staring you in the face makes you all contemplative and serious.

With his wife's body weight being pressed more and more against him, Goten figured it was time to head to bed. The next day would be a long day, to be sure, and the last thing he needed was to feel the effects of a bad night's rest. Swooping up Bura in his arms, he made his way to their bed, sleep soon after claiming them.

* * *

Rolling over in the overtly large bed left her grasping at an empty void. Her eyebrows, eyes still closed, furrowed as her fingers clenched around the ruffled covers. She groaned a long, loud, soul-disturbing groan. Annoyed as she may have found herself at the moment, she summoned the urge to sit up, rubbing at sleepy pools of blue.

The sun glared off of the mirror, reflecting into her recently opened eyes. She stifled a curse, never one to use such foul language anyway. It was the only difference that caused her parents to question if she really did belong to them—swearing was perhaps one of the many languages they proudly boasted of. Whatever. She opened her eyes more slowly, setting her feet on the carpeted area of the floor. The padding of her feet filled the room as she stepped out onto the balcony, eyes taking in the weird billows of smoke in the distance.

"Great," she muttered, folding her arms over her swollen stomach. Just her luck to have been left out of the action…again. The empty bed, the silence throughout the dome—yes, the others had probably already gone out to face the lunatic bastard that wanted them dead. Sure, she was pregnant, but she was a seasoned fighter. A useful one at that, with brains inherited from both parents that could prove deadly on the battlefield.

Stomping her way back in to the inner-sanctum of her room, she huffed her way towards her walk-in closet, determined to help in whatever way possible. Pulling on her gi, she mulled over the stupid actions she could possibly be taking. It would be impossible for her to fight. Months along, she would be slow, off balance, worried more about her baby. She could be taking risks that could cost her the baby, her own life, even the lives of those around her.

Blast it all!

But she couldn't help it. The sense of adventure and curiosity that she had inherited from her mother itched at her sanity. Anger at being regarded as weak because she was a walking baby machine definitely came from her father—not that he was a walking baby machine, but hell, you could never call him weak and get away with it!

Trotting towards her exit—the balcony, so much like her father—she stopped short of the French doors. Should she, shouldn't she, should she, shouldn't she? Her hands clenched into fists as her eyes fell back on the cold, empty space where Goten should've been. He had left her without even saying goodbye. A dark growl reverberated from her throat. Men. Yeesh. Did he think she would burst into tears? That she would plead with him to not risk his life to save what they know as Earth? Hysterics? Feh, he was a fool if he thought so.

"I will not be pushed aside!"

* * *

Their reception was expected, with soldiers immediately flanking around them as they walked further and further into the World Community Head Quarters. Vegeta trailed a bit behind the rest of the group—only a few steps or so. He, personally, had not had any desire to fly all the way here to reason with an idiot. Worse still, he had to listen to _the_ idiot of idiots, who had convinced him to come in the first place. It was all very vexing.

"Aw, come on Vegeta," Goku chirped as he fell instep with the older man. "Violence isn't always the answer."

The Prince offered a glare. "It'll speak a lot louder than your useless words." Goku chuckled, grasping his fellow Saiya-jin's shoulder as they walked on. "I know this isn't easy…I've got to admit it has me pretty wigged out. But we've got to think of our kids, our grandkids! Sure, our fists have settled matters before, well, so have our energy blasts for that matter—but we need to set the example. We won't be around forever to save them every time they get into some trouble." Vegeta only grunted and crossed his arms, following their sons.

Once they had rounded the bend in the hall, they nearly slammed into two, large, mahogany doors. The doors seemed to open automatically, but further investigation on Goku's behalf resulted in a few shrieks and sweat drops. Goku vowed from then on to never peak behind mysterious doors again.

The room was sparsely lit, making Goku squint into the shadowed areas. He could see quite well in the dark, and was sure all of his Saiya-jin compatriots could, but the lights reflected off the shiny floor, directly into his eyes. Annoying? Most definitely. A chuckle, dark and familiar wound its way towards their ears. Goten and Trunks shared a look akin to disgust. They surmised the creepy sound to come from a maniac. The other three shuddered, barely suppressing the tingle of fear that wiggled into their minds.

The chair that had been placed so well in the shadows slowly began to turn, its back slowly facing the opposing wall. Eyes widened as the figure before them began another assault of diabolical chuckles.

"Welcome gentlemen! So nice to see you again," he purred, tapping dark purple nails against the arm rests.

Gohan was the first to make a sound, choked though it was.

"F-Frieza!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Long overdue…YES! Review please!**


	7. Battle Fatigue

**Chapter Six: Battle Fatigue**

* * *

"Maybe this wasn't such a great idea," Bura voiced, sliding down the banister of her home. She hadn't shot out of her room in rage, as she had previously planned. With a swift change in hormones, she decided that it would be nice to at least check up on the rest of the female contingent. Shrieks of total anger echoed from the kitchen. The blue-haired Princess winced as she pushed the door open to the kitchen.

Chi Chi stood in the center of the kitchen, throwing a hissy-fit of grand proportions. The chibis of the family merely looked on, wondering why their grandmother was acting even more insane than usual. Bulma and Pan were seated at the breakfast nook, silent, though aggravated, eating whatever staple breakfast foods were prepared.

"Why do they always have to leave without any warning? Couldn't they just say 'See you later!' or something?" the black-haired woman slumped to her knees on the floor, bemoaning all the other injustices the Saiya-jin men of the family had committed. Bura rolled her eyes and walked on to the other ladies, determined to get answers. "Well?" she questioned, glancing from her mother, to Pan, and back to her mother. Bulma shrugged, taking a quick peek at her grandsons.

"You know your father dear," She started, cutting a piece of pancake off. "I'm lucky if he even says anything to me before he launches off. But, I'm sure they're fine."

"Fine?" Bura growled. "They could be walking into a trap! Why the hell did they go anyway?"

Pan chose to speak up then, feeling Bura's energy rise a tad. "It was Grandpa's idea. Need I say more?" The Princess only tapped her boot impatiently on the tile floor. "Tch," she muttered, "they're going to need us, you do realize this." Pan nodded once, gulping down her orange juice in record time.

"Ready when you are!"

"Right, let's go!"

The two mothers paused to hug their sons before they flew towards the already anxious ki's of their family.

* * *

The purple and white creature tapped its nails together, relishing the glares that shot out from the Saiya-jin scum before him. What a glorious day it is indeed, for he could feel their fall nearing closer and closer.

"You beasts have the most incredible timing, I must say. Why right now, this wonderful captain was about to send out his troops in search of your homes. Thankfully you have saved us the manpower and transportation. So tell me gentlemen, how does it feel to stare into the eyes of the most powerful being in the universe?" He allowed the most sinister sneer to darken his face, though the silence on the other end began to try his patience.

"Well, I see that we aren't in the mood to chat today. Perhaps another day will work? Anyway, it's no fun trying to kill you off just now. I believe in making you suffer, isn't that right Prince Vegeta?" He emphasized the 'Prince', hoping to goad the latter into a mini-fight of sorts. Said Saiya-jin royalty only spat, splattering the tyrant's feet with a few specks. Frieza clenched his fists, resisting the urge to pierce the insolent monkey through the heart…again. Not just yet anyway. "Very well then. Captain!"

A tall, brown-haired, blue-eyed man in uniform immediately rushed into the room, taking the time to bow before receiving orders. "I'm sure you're quite ready to carry out phase 2."

"Yes sire," he responded, bowing again and exiting. Goku took a step forward, not liking the sound of things at all.

"Alright, what's going on? What's this mission? And what the hell is this 'phase two'?"

Frieza managed another irritating chuckle. "You shant know of the mission for quite sometime my friend—"

"Don't call me that," Goku growled, heat picking up around him as his energy started to spike.

"You will not know of the mission. Phase 2, well, it's like a game. See, what I'm going to do is kill your families back at your respective living areas, so that you will suffer enormous amounts of pain, before I kill you with my own two hands. Simple, ne?"

* * *

'Geta paused in the gateway of his home, watching Pan and Bura streak across the sky in the general direction of Satan City. He had been specifically told by both his brother and father to stay out of any skirmishes that might occur in the course of the day. The moment he had been told to butt out, he had taken it upon himself to do his darndest to see what was going on. It included him too!

His blue ki spiked around him as he launched into the sky, hoping to keep the distance between himself and the slightly older females. He was even trying to hear what they were squawking about, but only managed to catch simple insults towards his family and in-laws. A small smirk played at his lips as his sisters continually discussed what sorts of punishments their respective husbands would receive.

All conversation stopped short as a group of soldiers flanked in front of them. They all looked alien to him, and he realized immediately that they had spotted him as well. "Dammit," he growled, watching as Bura and Pan snuck in a glance behind them. The ladies did not look pleased…not at all. Oh well, no matter. He would have to fight anyway.

The three instantly powered up to Super Saiya-jin, prepping their bodies for the assault of what looked to be a number around one-hundred. Joy.

"When we get home," Bura started, shoulder to shoulder, back to back with the other two, "you're grounded. For a week."

"Aw, dammit!"

"…For two weeks."

* * *

Trunks, Goten, and Gohan dodged as many blasts as possible as they charged down the halls of the WCHQ. Goku and Vegeta had promptly shoved them out of the room, ordering the younger generation to check up on their families while they "take care of Frieza". None of them were extraordinarily convinced that the evil lizard was actually out to get their families, but one never knew.

Moans echoed behind them from blasts thrown by the demis. Trunks winced as he felt a bit sorry for the soldiers, both human and alien, that had found themselves on the wrong side. He didn't allow himself to muse it any longer as they darted into the blue, cloudless sky.

Goten barely avoided a misguided energy blast as it whizzed past his head. "What the—?" he shouted, as doomed soldier after soldier met their fate at the ground below. Blurs of gold and various other colors penetrated his senses. Ki's flooded his brain as he realized that his _pregnant_ wife and niece, and nephew, battled it out! Soon they had taken care of the minions, staring at the ground to make sure that not one that hadn't disintegrated into the next dimension would suddenly rise. Panting, the trio of Super Saiya-jins didn't even notice the shocked men behind them.

"Are they…are they gone?" 'Geta asked, casting worried glances at the two expectant mothers. Bura only nodded, turning around to catch Goten's eye. She blinked before flinging herself into his arms, Pan doing the same with Trunks and her father. "Is it over?" she asked, big blue eyes looking up into his brown ones.

"No," Goten sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "Dad and Vegeta literally threw us out of the room because Frieza threatened to come after you guys."

"FRIEZA!" Pan and Bura powered down, looking at each other worriedly. Who know that he was back? Hell, how'd he even get back? Geta raised an eyebrow as the other five warriors went on and on about how he was one villain that wouldn't stay dead. He, personally, had no clue what was going on. Truthfully, he had never really taken an interest in anything dealing with the Saiya-jin…well, up until he started training. If it hadn't involved mechanics or technology, the young demi had tuned it out. Now, of course, he was seriously regretting his decision.

Reflections were disturbed as another flank of soldiers charged at them. Geta felt the air leave his body as his brother's forearm slammed into his chest, pulling him down to the wooded area below them. "Run!" he commanded, shoving Pan and his brother in front of him. Geta shot a glare behind him, but was only met with an even more ferocious look on the part of his older brother. They sailed through the trees, hoping to mislead the lackeys that surely had been sent by Frieza, but were still trailed. A few had even landed among the trees also, hot on the trail of the Saiya-jins.

Gohan skidded to a halt, sending the others crashing into him. There was no possible way to go any further; there was a village about 5 miles ahead. If they kept going, they were sure to put it in danger. "We'll have to fend them off," he said, powering up and going Super. The others followed suit, though they all caught sight of a strange looking orb with a being sitting atop it.

Suddenly an enormous, evil power flooded their senses, nearly knocking Geta over. "Fuck," Trunks growled, already knowing that it was the demonic alien they had left only minutes ago. "What could've happened to dad and Goku?"

No one could respond as the minions soon closed in on the out-numbered demis.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: long overdue? I think so! So here you go folks, nothing too big in this chapter, though this is the start of some MAJOR…oh, how shall I say this…changes. You'll see. You might even be angry, but it will happen. Yes, the girls can go SSJ. That'll be explained, I'm just trying to get to the heart of the story so as not to bore you too much!**

**As of right now, I have no plans on updating any other story, with the exception of this. If I'm in a good mood, I might do Pride and Prejudice, but I've lost the will to write it. We'll see though, we shall see.**

**Review please!**


	8. The Losses Begin

**Chapter Seven: The Losses Begin**

* * *

Pan felt the very hairs of her neck stand on end. Not only were they severly outnumbered, but the very devil himself had shown up on the scene. Could things get any worse? She shook a blonde spike out of her face, regarding the forest in front of her wearily. Her condition was taking its toll on her, zapping her energy much faster than it originally had.

A glance to her left affirmed her suscpicions. More and more foot soldiers filled in the area. It wouldn't be long before the six of them were brought down. She let a sigh escape her as she mulled over their options. Flight seemed futile, as any stray ki blasts could easily wipe out the little village that sat, unsuspecting. Fighting…that was what they do best, wasn't it? But how could they? Eventually they would be overtaken. No, she had to think positively, or they would never make it!

The men stood protectively in front of the two female Saiya-jins. Gohan watched as Frieza whispered something to that same stupid general again. "Looks like we don't really have a choice in this matter."

Goten snorted, messaging out a knot in his shoulder. "Obviously. I still wanna know what happened to dad and Vegeta." Gohan shot him a glare before staring back at the purple invader.

"We can't dwell on that right now. The only option we have is to go on as if they were never here to help us to being with." Trunks reeled back a few steps before grabbing the back of Gohan's shirt.

"You're talking about our fathers!"

"Trunks," Gohan grated out, spinning to stare the younger demi down. "I know, but at the moment we're the only ones here to save the earth. Frieza is gonna try to take it down, with or without or dads here to stop him." Nothing more could be said as war cries echoed throughout the forest.

"Here we go," Bura muttered, squatting down into a defensive stance.

* * *

His mind fired to life as his senses screamed back. Each part of his body was sore, and his head ached twice as much. Forcing his eyes open, he only met the same dark shadows he had felt in his unconciousness. Slowly, though, he began to make out the destruction that had been caused in the room. Blood highlighted the wall, but either way, he was still alive. At least, he thought so, though he did not feel it.

Standing proved to be an effort in itself, but he managed, taking in the room while his body reached equilibrium. Immediately his mind replayed the last few seconds before he had hit the floor, cold. "Kakarot!" He shouted, eyes darting wildly around the room. His comrade had not been as fortunate as he, and had surprisingly gone down shortly before he had.

"Answer me, Clown!"

Silence only met him as he shoved the destroyed leather chair out of his way. "This is no time for jokes, Kakarot! We've let that bastard get away…" He stretched out his senses, not even feeling the Earth-raised man's energy signal. His stomach lurched as he realized that his long-time rival could very well be dead. Chances were not in their favor, as Frieza seemed to have somehow gotten a billion times more powerful than he had been before.

It was his childhood all over again.

Other energies struck his senses…those of his children and the enemy they were most likely facing. Vegeta offered another glance around the room, checking again for any signs of life, but found none. He couldn't waste anymore time here, especially when he could not even feel Kakarot's life signal. A small sigh shot out of his body. It was the only amount of mourning he could offer for now. There was no time for this sort of thing.

Not yet.

* * *

Trunks wiped a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. He wasn't used to losing…he wasn't used to getting hit by a weakling for that matter. His efforts to blast the creature into dust had been futile, and hitting him, huh, even worse. For having a power level so well below the demi's, the orange alien was faster than the speed of light. It was enough to send the young Prince into a most infuriating temper tantrum.

"STAND THE FUCK STILL!" he commanded, shooting blast after blast. Trunks was no fool. He would not shoot off any actual ki-consuming attacks, but the amount of volleys he tossed nearly amounted to a full blown attack anyway. He grit his teeth and fired a general Big Bang Attack in the creature's general area, taking out about two dozen others, though still missing his prey. "DAMN!" he shrieked, letting loose a torrent of blasts.

The youngest of the three siblings took a moment to observe his brother's fury. Never before had he seen such power come from the eldest of them, but it was no surprise. Though Trunks didn't look like a carbon copy of his father, he definitely had his temper to make up for. Geta glanced at his hands for a moment, realizing that he had the looks, though not the spirit of their male parent.

"Tch, whatever," he muttered, easily dodging a kick aimed for his ribs, and returning the attack with a kick of his own. He sent the humanoid alien flying into four others, before exploding on impact. A smirk eased on to his face for a moment before he turned around to check on his sisters.

Geta paused half way when a ki close to him plunged to nearly nothing. His eyes widened as he watched Gohan go down, Frieza hovering over the unknowing Saiya-jin. Blood boiling, he nearly blasted off to meet the tyrant in the skies, but was immediately overtaken by a group of pathetic soldiers. Sending a growl their way, he tried fighting them off, finding that he had the same problem as his brother. "Aw shit," he shot, trying to dodge their attacks, but failing miserably.

The next energy level to strike his senses was Goten, followed almost instantly by Trunks. They weren't dead, for he could still see them fighting in his peripheral vision. However, they were close to meeting King Yemma himself, as their energies continuously decreased. He felt his throat constrict, realizing that they were very close to losing the battle, and he was unable to help them. He could barely help himself! The teen let out a shout, angered at the sick turn of events this week had taken. His body immediately powered up to level two, one which he had not trained well under. But as his brain pushed him to continue, he ignored the strain on his young body. He had no choice…he had to try to keep fighting! He had to help them!

* * *

It was any father's worst nightmare. He stared at the nearly destroyed forest below him, arriving just in time to see his first-born son fall face forwards into the charred earth. His youngest boy was flinging ki blasts in front of him as he flew backwards, bringing up the rear guard for the women that were now charging through the dense woods. He felt his heart sink even further as he noticed that they had only caused a dent in the massive army that the freakish purple demon had created.

The Prince could take it no longer, speeding down like a bat out of hell. The still-moving trio halted in their path, watching as he placed himself between them and the alien army. "I know you're not just standing there! Get your fat asses home NOW!"

"No way Papa! We're not leaving you here with them!" Bura crossed her arms defiantly over her round stomach, glaring at the back of his spiky head.

"Perhaps your hearing was effected by the battle, as well as your judgement. Do not make me repeat myself, child. Go. Home. NOW."

She only shook her head, eliciting another sigh from the still forward-facing Prince. The day was continuing its path to hell. "We can't dad…you can't fight this battle alone!" Great, now even his son was rebelling.

"Namek! I know you're out there. Be useful for once and escort these fools home." A few rustles were carried in the wind as the tall, green Namek appeared. He did not look pleased, but his bloodstained gi spoke volumes.

Piccolo stood off to the side, chancing a glance towards the slowly advancing invaders. "I am no babysitter. Why should I?"

Vegeta crossed his arms, still staring into the distance. "If you don't want to die, then you will. Take them home." He turned towards the taller man. "Please," he whispered, his eyes narrowing slightly. The Namek was floored. Never, in the decades that he had known the stubborn Saiya-jin, had he ever requested something _politely_. He looked desperate, that was certain. It was understandable though. Here he was, able to finally face off against the foe who had taken everything he had ever known. And yet, if Frieza hadn't tortured the last Saiya-jin all those years, he wouldn't be standing on this planet today.

The green alien stirred out of his thoughts and offered a slight nod. He was always the one bailing the younger kids out of battles anyway. What a job indeed. Piccolo spun on his heel, swiftly grabbing the girls and avoiding the advancing ki blasts that were hitting the defenseless trees around them. "You too," he said to Geta, shooting off into the woods as blast after blast zoomed by his body. "Damn annoyances!"

"Put us down you flippin jolly green giant!" Bura kicked and punched to no avail. Pan said nothing, but offered a few scratches for good measure. "GETA!" Bura suddenly shrieked, watching as his image got smaller and smaller as the got farther away. Piccolo paused momentarily, turning just in time…

* * *

"Didn't I tell you to go home," Vegeta questioned, watching as his son powered up again.

"Yeah, and?" Geta huffed, dusting off his pants. His father rolled his eyes, muttering something about deaf, Earthling children. The teen smirked, feeling Piccolo and his charges slowly drift away from the oncoming battle. Good. Now they wouldn't have to worry about them nearly as much as they should.

A giant, red ball of total doom (to Geta anyway) began to shoot towards them, picking up speed as it flashed by trees. "Oh shit," father and son declared, one closer to the line of fire than the other. It would hit them within seconds!

Geta's mind whirled. He was no use on this battlefield…his ki was barely high enough to be noticed, and his body was already drained. His body reacted faster than his mind as he flung himself in front of his father, eyes taking in the shocked face of the man he had strived to prove himself to.

Vegeta's eyes widened as he caught his son before he fell to the muddy earth. The mini-clone blinked sleepily as he tried to say a few syllables.

"Dad…Tousan…I—"

* * *

….to see her younger brother fall. He mercifully kept them facing behind him, and watched as the teens lips moved lethargically. Vegeta obviously responded, because the demi's face lit up with a smile before his last breath of life left him. With downcast eyes, Piccolo floated above the treetops, towards the general direction of West City.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: (sniffles) sorry, I HAD to do it! You'll see why in the long run though. Insert whatever you would like with Veggie Junior's farewell to his father. I didn't want to ruin it now. Yes, you'll find out later…or maybe I just won't say it, just so you can have it any way you want it. Well, another chapter down. Hope y'all like it, despite the fact that you might hate me for putting so many characters out of commission. Review PLEASE!**

**Next Chapter: What exactly happened to Goku, Gohan, and the others? What's going to happen to Vegeta? Hell, what will the other's reactions be when they realize that a full blown war has broken out? Stay tuned!**

**Ja Ne, **

**Pearl**


End file.
